Zuko Thinks of Katara
by Mousinator
Summary: Zuko is alone in his chambers... thinking about the Water Tribe girl when things get a little spicy. (ZuTara, some nsfw)


Zuko lay on his bed with his arms folded above his chest. The ship rocked back and forth gently as he continued on his journey to catch the Avatar, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to think about the Avatar right now, he was more focused on the little water tribe girl. Her hair, in two weird braid things, her eyes which were blue or purple (I forget I haven't seen the show in awhile). Those two details in particular. And despite being a water bender, she had a fiery spirit that really got him going.

It really, really got him going, he noticed his hard cock pressing pleasantly against his tight fire nation pants. There wasn't much to do on this ship except yell at staff members and masturbate, which he did about all the time. Zuko was either on deck screaming at and abusing his crew, or locked in his chambers, yanking it thinking about how desperately he wanted to lose his virginity.

He began violently stroking his cock, from base to head. He sat up and spat on his own dick and began to stoke even faster. He pumped his hands up and down, thinking about Katara's lips around his huge cock. "Fuck, you little slut, you like that don't you," he breathed out.

The door creaked open, and Iroh stood in the doorway.

"Zuko!" exclaimed Iroh. "What are you doing!"

"Get out of my room, Uncle!" screeched Zuko, his voice cracking. He began desperately zipping his pants up around his hard dick. "Uncle what are you doing!"

"The Avatar has been spotted, but I see your busy," said Iroh, coming into the room.

"What are you doing? Get out! Go find the Avatar!" said Zuko.

"Now Zuko, what you are doing is perfectly natural for a boy your age," said Iroh, gently sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I understand, you must be sexually frustrated, there are no women on this ship. But I'm here." he said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko's dick was still erect.

"No one will ever want me, because of this!" said Zuko, pointing to his scar.

"That scar is your honor," said Iroh, leaning in close, and kissing, and then licking Zuko's scar.

"What are you doing, you crazy old man!?" said Zuko, pushing Iroh off of him.

"You know you like it. You and I, we have a special bond."

Iroh pushed Zuko down onto the bed softly by his shoulders, his huge old man belly lay heavily on Zuko's chest.

Iroh's calloused hands began stroking Zuko's face. Iroh took Zuko's weird ponytail thing out. "I like your long soft hair, it reminds me of my brother" said Iroh. "You look just like him, when he was younger."

"Uncle," Zuko protested.

"Shhhh," Iroh shushed him, putting a finger to his lips.

Iron stuck his long, thick sweaty tongue in Zuko's ear and began licking around the outside of it. it slithered in the contours of his ear like a huge slug.

Iron unzipped his own pants and pulled Zuko by his hair onto his dick. There was fluffy, curly hair on his balls. "Suck, Zuko"

Zuko obediently began sucking his uncle's huge dong. Hair got caught in-between his teeth, Zuko tried to come up for a minute but Iroh shoved his head back down. "Mmm!" Zoko began to struggle.

Iron pulled Zuko up by his hair and slapped him hard across the face. "Do what I say," Zuko's eyes began to well up with tears.

"And no fucking crying," growled Iroh, and he slapped Zuko across the face again. "Now be quiet and suck my fucking dick,"

And suck he did. Iroh guided his head up and down, face fucking him. Zuko began to gag on his dick, and almost threw up. "Uncle, I can't breathe!" he said.

"You can't breathe? Maybe I don't want you to!" said Iroh, shoving Zuko onto his back. He sat on his chest, pressing his hands around his neck. The muscles in Zuko's face tightened, and he began going red. He flailed around, trying to hit his uncle on the back. Iroh stared into his face.

The world began to go black. When Zuko came to, Iroh was deep in his virgin asshole. Pumping hard. Zuko couldn't move, still exhausted from the lack of oxygen.

He lay there, dazed, while his uncle raped him mercilessly. Zuko's looked up at his uncle's face, wondering why this had to happen to him. He began to cry again. Iroh finally finished, after an agonizingly long time.

Iron pulled out at the last minute, and sprayed cum all over Zuko's face.

"Don't wipe that off." said Iroh. "You're mine, I want everyone to know you're my little bitch whore."

"Yes, Uncle" sobbed Zuko. "And knock that crying shit out." said Iroh.

And Iroh left just like that.


End file.
